dolerafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Xansis
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dolera Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Greetings! It's great that we can have a place to put all information regarding Dolera. I've tried to start a few articles in Tibia Wikia about Dolera but it was all deleted. Good job making this. I've got a decent knowledge about wikia coding that could come handy. By the way, do punish the user "Unregistered User". He's created some articles with biased information. -- Edkeys Thank you! Edkeys 02:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I think I messed with the logo while trying to remove the category 'Nat Death Blade'. Edkeys 04:52, May 18, 2010 (UTC) hey, thanks for the image Krishall 12:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Good job doing this, ive always been an unofficial historian of dolera, and i hope i can put some of my knowledge to good use. I've finished a basic editing guide. Can you put the link in the standard greeting message? It's Editing Guide. Edkeys 21:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) answersa lot of questions concerning editing. I still have to test but I think new users can already see the Editing Guide. Edkeys 18:19, June 27, 2010 (UTC)